Truer Than True
by AllyKat8
Summary: 'There is no one alive that is more you-er than you.' A little one shot for my Checkmate readers about Kevin and Dynasty if Steve-O's gun had been loaded.


**Hello darlings. This is just a short Kevasty fanfic that was requested by one of my Checkmate readers. This can easily work with the events in the show - if Kevin had been shot - so you don't need to read Checkmate to understand this. I personally think ya should though! **

**So here we are, for Sophie1245. X**

'Today you are you! That is truer than true! There is no one alive that is more you-er than you!'

Dynasty doubted this statement highly. It was a childish notion that she had discarded long ago and yet as she sat, head bent, in the hospital waiting room it was the only thought in her head.

She eyed her companions carefully; Mr. Chalk yawned widely, whilst Connor and Imogen whispered frantically at each other.

_Truer than true. _

Perhaps for them it was. For Dynasty it was the boldest statement she had ever directed at herself. Kevin's absence was the simple answer to her insecurity. For Kevin, Dr. Seuss was a genius - or so he had told Dynasty - and Dynasty now understood why he had made such an admission.

Kevin was the only Kevin who could make her feel the way she did. Warm, safe, sometimes searing but most of the time downright frustrated. Kevin was more himself than anyone Dynasty had ever known and yet he was Dynasty also, and without him Dynasty could never say that she was more herself than anyone else.

Dynasty ran two shacking hands through her hair, sucking in a steadying breath.

In truth, Dynasty could not say why she loved Kevin so quickly, and now so ardently. She just did; that answer would have to be enough for everyone else as it was for her.

"Dynasty."

Mr. Chalk nudged her numb body as he heaved himself to his feet.

Dynasty chanced a frightened glance at Imogen before following him towards the scrub adorned surgeon that was speaking quietly to Mr. Chalk.

Despite Mr. Chalk's usually ruddy cheeks having lost their colour the previous day, he seemed impossibly paler to Dynasty.

Dynasty shook her head quickly, whilst heavy, salty tears gathered on wide blue eyes. She refused to believe it but the grim faces around her did not make her hopeful.

The surgeon seemed only to notice her wild expression as Dynasty took her last steps towards Mr. Chalk, steadying herself on his bulging arm.

"Ah, you must be Miss. Barry."

The surgeon's eyes brightened somewhat. Dynasty wiped away her tears before they could fall. She nodded, her tangled curls spilling over her cheeks. Dynasty shoved them away distractedly.

"Mr. Chalk has been asking for you."

Dynasty's breath caught in her lungs and she assessed the surgeon suspiciously.

"Kevin's awake?" she asked softly.

The surgeon lowered his eyes sadly.

"Unfortunately not, we've had to sedate him again but you're both welcome to see him, if you'd like."

Dynasty faltered as the surgeon led them to the room that Kevin had been settled in. Mr. Chalk moved around Kevin's bed silently, sliding into a seat across the room from the bed, his eyes fixed on Kevin's lifeless form.

Dynasty's heart clenched and her stomach rolled violently as she noticed the tragic blankness of Mr. Chalks gaze. Guilt driven nausea flooded Dymasty's body and broke into a cool but feverish sweat that covered her skin.

"I'll leave you alone," the surgeon said from the door.

"Thanks," Dynasty murmured, reaching for Kevin's hand as she dragged a chair towards his bedside.

"If I could ask you not to touch him Miss. Barry."

Dynasty nodded, oblivious to his words and grasped Kevin's icy hand when she heard the door click shut.

Dynasty swallowed back the emotion that formed a lump in her throat as she surveyed the plethora of wires, tubes and cables that branched out from ever part of Kevin's body that Dynasty could see.

The large bandage, wrapped tightly around Kevin's chest peaked out from the edge of his bed sheets.

Dynasty traced the rough fabric with her fingertip before she noticed the small goose bumps that covered Kevin's bare shoulders, spreading down his arms until they reached his frozen hand, still clutched in Dynasty's.

She too shivered gently in the chilly room.

Carefully, Dynasty folded Kevin's arms under the covers and dragged the rough cotton up to his chin, tucking the sheets around as comfortably as she could.

With her head bent close she could smell the soft sweet scent that she had grown to recognize as just 'Kevin.' Dynasty was drawn in, intoxication by the innocent set of his sleeping face.

She pressed her lips softly to Kevin's forehead, brushing away the hair that fell into his eyes.

"Today you are you. That is truer than true. There is no one alive that is more you-er than you," Dynasty murmured against his skin.


End file.
